The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of arresting device for a function or operational element which is articulated at a carrier or support portion, especially for a function or operational element in the form of an antenna part of a space vehicle, which can be rocked about a first axis out of a rest position into a work position and can be automatically arrested in the work position.
The arresting device of the invention comprises a bracket pivotable about the first axis and operatively connected with the function element and a pawl which is operatively connected with the bracket in the work position and pivotable about the second axis, the pawl having at least one arcuate-shaped end surface.
In West German Pat. No. 2,003,811 there is taught to the art a rod-shaped satellite antenna which is articulated at a satellite body. After removal of a heat shield surrounding the satellite body this satellite antenna can be brought by the action of a spring mechanism into a predetermined position and mechanically stabilized in such position such that a sleeve surrounding the rod-shaped antenna part, after reaching the work position, can be displaced by the force of a spring into the articulated region of the antenna part and surrounds the articulated region, i.e., both hingedly interconnected antenna parts.